EP036
Summary Alex, Nikki and Salvadore visit Professor Oak's Lab for some advice on training for the Pokemon League. Oak suggests that if Alex wants to compete, he should get on his way immediately. Alex heads back to his house to get his bag, while Professor Oak and Chris wish him well as he sets on his way for the Pokemon League. Salvadore leads Alex and Nikki through a grass field, suggesting it as a shortcut to the Indigo Plateau, when a shadow suddenly flies by. The shadow lands in front of them and is revealed to be a Pokemon Trainer named Nelson, who challenges Alex to a Pokemon battle, after he realizes that they are heading to the Pokemon League. However, he tells Alex that the loser must give up all eight of their Badges to the winner. Alex turns down the offer and starts heading back on his way when Nelson suggests that Alex is afraid of losing to him. This tempts Alex into agreeing to the battle, despite Salvadore and Nikki's warnings. The battle begins, with Nelson's Ninetales against Alex's Farfetch'd. Alex checks Ninetales's data on his Pokedex. Alex commands Farfetch'd to use Fury Attack against Ninetales, though Ninetales dodges. Alex instructs Farfetch'd to use Cut as Nelson tells Ninetales to use Double Team to dodge the attack. Then Ninetales attacks Farfetch'd with Fire Spin, causing critical damage. Alex substitutes Farfetch'd for Charizard. Charizard charges towards Ninetales, but Ninetales's Fire Spin attacks force Charizard to have to dodge the attacks. Then Charizard flies and uses Flamethrower against Ninetales, causing it to faint. Nelson admits that he has no Badges to give. He reveals that his Badges were stolen from him as he was walking to the Pokemon League. Nelson and Ninetales noticed some fruit on the ground. Being very hungry after much training, the pair rush over to eat, only to fall into a pit fall trap. It is revealed that Team Rocket took his Badges as he lay dazed in the pit. Alex decides to help Nelson get his Badges back, despite Nikki and Salvadore warning him that they'll be late for the competition. Alex explains that he worked hard for his Badges and how terrible it would have been if he had lost his Badges, that stealing from one person is like stealing from everyone. So, they all agree to work together in search of Team Rocket to retrieve the Badges. Meanwhile, Butch is bragging to himself about how easy it was to steal Nelson's Badges. Butch decides to take one more look at the Badges when he realizes that they're gone, along with Cassidy. Butch then figures out that Cassidy must have stolen the Badges from him. Elsewhere, Cassidy is revealed to be heading toward the Pokemon League with the Badges. She decides to win the competition by herself, believing that she can be famous without sharing the glory with Butch. Meanwhile, Alex's Farfetch'd flies about searching for Team Rocket, and appears to have noticed Team Rocket's balloon flying upward with Butch inside. Alex then instructs Farfetch'd to pop his balloon so that he can't get away. When he landed, Nelson commands Butch to give up the Badges, when Butch admits that he had been robbed as well. Nikki demands that they show them all that they own, just in case if they were lying. After they give a good search, Salvadore pronounces that it's all just junk. Butch tells Alex and the gang that Cassidy had stolen him. In that moment, Ninetales starts throwing a tantrum. When Nelson asks Ninetales to calm down, the Pokemon knocks Nelson away and leaves him. Alex, Nikki, and Salvadore agree that they all have to find Cassidy and the Badges or else Ninetales may never come back. However, Butch begin to give chase as well to find Cassidy first. Cassidy spots a Trainer admiring his Badges, and after seeing how pretty the Badges look, she begins thinking about taking them. Above Cassidy and the Trainer is Butch in the Team Rocket Balloon. Butch guesses that the woman beside the Trainer is Cassidy by the style of clothing she is wearing. He decides to land, right as Cassidy attempts to steal the Badges of the other Trainer. Butch then throw a smoke bomb at them and begins to recite their motto, then Cassidy joins in and the Trainer runs away after realizing that the woman is a member of Team Rocket. Butch declares from then on that Team Rocket shall steal as a team and not as individuals. Alex and the gang arrive and demand that Team Rocket give the Badges back to Nelson. Cassidy tells Nelson that she won't give the Badges back unless he can beat her in a Pokemon battle. The battle begins as Cassidy sends out her Rattata and as Nelson sends out his Meowth. Alex checks Meowth's data on his Pokedex. Meanwhile, Ninetales is walking through the woods and notices some Trainers and their Pokemon training for the Pokemon League, which reminds it of the intense training it experienced with Nelson. Subsequently, Ninetales decides to go back to Nelson's side as his Pokemon. The battle between Cassidy and Nelson ensues as Meowth is slammed by Rattata's Tackle. Rattata attempts to attack Nelson's Meowth once more, when a Fire Spin hits Rattata. The attack is revealed to have come from Ninetales, who has returned to Nelson. Cassidy's Rattata then comes over to attack. Ninetales uses Fire Spin, sending Rattata flying towards Team Rocket. However, Alex commands Charizard to attack, so Charizard flies into the air and uses a Flamethrower on Rattata sending it flying to Team Rocket's Balloon as Team Rocket tries to retreat. Nelson then commands his Ninetales to use Flamethrower at the balloon sending Team Rocket blasting off. The Badge case then falls from the balloon and Nikki catches it. Nelson walks over to Ninetales asking it if it will battle in the Pokemon League by his side. Ninetales accepts as Nikki returns the Badges to Nelson safe and sound. Salvadore congratulates Alex for doing the right thing by stopping and helping someone who really needed it, despite almost being late for the Pokemon League. By sunset, Alex and his friends notice the Indigo Plateau up ahead and they all begin to run towards it. Major Events * Alex and his friends set off for Indigo Plateau, the venue for the Indigo Plateau Conference Characters Humans * Alex * Nikki * Salvadore * Professor Oak * Chris * Nelson (debut) * Butch * Cassidy * Trainer Pokemon * Farfetch'd (Alex's) * Charizard (Alex's) * Ninetales (Nelson's, debut) * Meowth (Nelson's, debut) * Rattata (Cassidy's) Pokedex entries Category:Episodes Category:1 Season Episodes